If Only You Could Tell
by iVanillelay
Summary: Side story to 'The Boy in the Book Store'. A collection of ditties revolving around Zack, Lightning and their bizarre yet awesome relationship. ZackxLightning.
1. One,Two,Three

**I lied. Thought I'd post the side story sooner than expected-okay a lot sooner but hey, who can't deny some Zack/Light loving? Also, since these are a bunch of one shots, they're so easy for me to write since I don't have to worry about plot lines etc. AND they're pretty quick for me to do!**

**So yeah, this is the collection of one shots that will revolve around Zack and Lightning. (Most of you probably guessed (or maybe not?) that Zack was the mystery guy in The Boy from the Bookstore). It goes in line with my other story (TBFTB) so this will be set 3 – 5 years before.**

**These ditties will be in random times of their two year span relationship; so one could be from the very beginning where they're just friends or to the end where they're very much romantically involved.**

**A brief background to their relationship- Lightning was 19 when they met, Zack 21 (21 and 23 when it ends). Zack's SOLDIER in Shinra and Lightning in the Guardian Corps (both have been known to work together in my merged FF universe).**

**You don't necessarily need to read the other fic to follow this one (though it'd be great if you did!)**

**I'll be taking prompts for this story so if you have an idea, just leave it in a review!**

**Please enjoy and let me know what you think :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Final Fantasy XIII.**

**If Only You Could Tell**

...

**1 - School gossip**

"Light, I said I was sorry!"

"..."

"Could we please talk about this?"

"..."

"You're just being irrational!"

"..."

"It wasn't that ba-"

"If you finish that sentence off I swear I will slice your penis in half."

Zack sighed against the door. He didn't _mean_ for the photo to go round. He thought it'd be fine if he showed it to just one...two, three- okay, maybe he showed it to a couple of people but he didn't mean for Reno to get his hands on it!

But to be quite frank he thought Lightning was overreacting.

"Light, it was _just_ a school photo. You were fifteen!"

Finally, after thirty minutes of apologising outside her room, Lightning opened the door.

Her mouth was in a tight line and her cheeks were red, which Zack believed were from embarrassment (though she would never admit it).

"That's not the point Fair. I showed you that photo in secrecy. It was _private_! And now I'm the laughing stock of the Corps!"

"You know how things go around here, in a couple of days everyone would have forgotten about it." Zack reasoned.

He looked down at her, sincerity brewing in his bright blue (almost violet) eyes, "Look, Lightning, I'm sorry. I really am. And I'll make it up to you. I promise." And with that he gave her one of his famous dazzling smiles.

Lightning reluctantly gave into his charm, "...Fine."

"And for what it's worth, I thought you looked adorable with those braces-"

Lightning growled, cutting him off and slamming the door back in his face.

Zack really needed to learn when to keep his mouth shut.

...

**2 - Blind man's Bluff**

They had been sitting in the dark for the past hour now. The whole sector was experiencing a blackout and since it was nine in the evening, the sun had set. It was pitch black; the lights were out, the TV stopped working, the microwave was out- basically they had jack shit to do.

"Fair this date sucks."

Zack rolled his eyes (not that anyone could tell), "It's not my fault! We were meant to watch a movie, eat hot pop corn and munch on Wutain take out. _That_ was my plan!"

Lightning glared at the man beside her.

"Oh stop looking at me like that. I don't need to be able to see to know when you're shooting lazers at me."

Lightning huffed in annoyance, "You can see in the dark, with those mako infused eyes of yours. No fair."

Zack turned to the woman sitting beside him, "I can just about see out lines. Nothing more. Just enough to see where my enemies are."

They were both currently sitting on the floor against the wall (there was a perfectly functioning couch only a few metres from them but hey, who were they to question) in Zack's apartment. It was then that an idea struck the male companion of the two.

"Let's play a game."

"What?" Lightning said in utter bewilderment.

Zack turned to her with huge grin across his face, "Blind mans bluff ."

Lightning stared back at him mouth slightly agape, "You're serious aren't you? You are such a child."

"And you need to loosen up."

Lightning really wanted to wipe that stupid smile of his face (not that she could see).

"Fine. But how on earth are we going to play it? One person needs to be blindfolded and if you can't already tell Sherlock, it'd be kind of pointless if we're both in the dark."

"Then we both have to be blind! Tag, you're it!" And after a gentle shove, he was up and off.

"What the- Zack!"

Lightning slowly stood up, her legs feeling numb from sitting on the floor for so long.

"This isn't fair!" She called, her arms straight out in front of her feeling for any objects that may get in her way.

She heard a laugh on the other side of the room, "You look ridiculous."

Lightning huffed in annoyance, quickly making her way towards the direction of the voice. She realised she had reached the open kitchen, as she could feel the coldness of the tiled flooring through her socks.

"You're going the wrong way."

How the-

"How did you get over there so quick?"

"I have the skills of a ninja."

Lightning scoffed at the man. Why she dated him she did not know.

After fifteen minutes of scurrying around the living room/kitchen, Lightning was beginning to get fed up. Everytime she thought she was near him, she would hear him call her from the other side of the room.

But then an idea came into her head. It was a dirty way of playing but at that moment she honestly didn't care.

She walked past the coffee table, lightly knocking her foot against it before dramatically collapsing on the floor. "Ah!" She yelled.

It was then she heard his worried voice. Bingo.

"Light! You okay?"

"Y-yeah," She hissed, noticing him rush towards her.

She felt him kneel in front of her. "Where you hurt?"

"I just banged my- TAG!" And before Zack could tell what was happening, Lightning shoved his shoulder before running across the room, hearing her laugh in victory.

"That was a cheap shot!"

"Don't care."

Lightning found herself hiding behind the couch, lying on her stomach.

She wasn't going to admit it, but she was actually having _fun_.

"Come out come out wherever you areeee."

Lightning clenched her nose, holding her breath.

It was then Zack began to sing, "_Every move you make, every breath you take, I'll be watching youuuuu._"

That was it. Lightning snorted giving away her position.

_Shit!_

She quickly got up before running across the room. Her eyes had adjusted to the room so she could just make out where everything was.

"Uh huh!" Zack exclaimed, soon chasing after her, hot on her heels.

Lightning ran to the breakfast table, stopping on one side as he did the same on the opposite.

"Give up already Light," Zack grinned, "I _will_ get you after that dirty trick you played!"

Lightning smirked back, "That's only if you catch me first."

Using that as a distraction, she quickly darted, running around the coffee table and couch.

Zack was always faster than her, with his freakishly long legs an' all, soon catching up with her and grabbing her waist. "Gotchya!"

Lightning squealed as Zack laughed, pulling her down on the couch with him.

He twisted on top of her, so he had her trapped between both his arms.

"Admit it." He grinned, "You had fun."

Lightning couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. So unlike her. "Maybe just a little."

"And admit that this date didn't suck."

"Fine, this date didn't suck."

"And that I am the ruler of all things great."

Lightning slapped his arm, though the smile remained on her face, "Now you're just pushing it."

Before Zack could respond, the lights were back on along with the TV.

"Well I'm famished!" He grinned, "Wanna order some take out?"

...

**3 - Morning Glory**

Lightning walked out of her bedroom at the Farron's residence in Bodhum, a huge smile plastered on her face.

The couple already seated at the breakfast table, both gave each other a confused look.

"Morning Light!" Serah greeted, taking a bite out of her toast.

"Good morning Sis, Snow!" She greeting back, smiling at the two and giving them both a nod.

Serah nearly choked on her toast, Snow coughing up the orange juice he'd just swallowed.

One, Lightning hardly smiled.

Two, Lightning never greeted Snow in the mornings (she hated the oaf with a passion).

Three, Lightning never came out of her bedroom still wearing her pyjamas. Never.

The couple stared at the woman in astonishment, as she reached into the cupboard to poor herself some cereal.

"Well, someone's in a good mood." Snow pointed out, shaking his head at how bizarre the woman was acting.

"I just found out that I'll be jetting off to Midgar tomorrow," Lightning stated, pouring the milk into her bowl, "Since SOLDIER from Shinra and the Guardian Corps are needing to co-operate on this mission in Wutai." She placed the milk back in the fridge and picked up a spoon from the draw, "So you's two will have the house to yourselves for the next three weeks!" And just like that she made her way back to her bedroom, cereal in hand and smile on her face.

Snow sighed, "I will never understand your sister.

...

**3 – For those who's read The Boy from the Bookstore, just to highlight, Zack had passed for 3 years while Snow and Serah had been dating for over 3 years. So this one short is near the beginning of Snow/Serahs relationship.**


	2. Four, Five

**Thank you squallightning and Kureaa-chan for the kind reviews, as well to everyone who faved/alerted!**

**Drabble number 5 is _completely_ different to all the previous ones as I wanted to have a go at writing a different genre! So please, please let me know what you think! :)**

**Again, I'm still taking prompts, so if you have any ideas, leave them in a review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Final Fantasy XIII.**

**If Only You Could Tell**

...

**4 – Cactuar dance**

"Zack, what are you doing?"

"I, my pink headed beauty, am tryin' ta'teach Gordan how to tap dance!"

Lightning raised an eyebrow at the male occupant in the room. She didn't know whether it was the fact that the table was covered with empty spirit bottles or the fact he was only wearing polka dot print boxers with black suspenders or that Gordan was indeed a stuffed Cactuar, but nevertheless, she had come to the conclusion that Zack Fair, was drunk.

Drunk off his perky white ass.

It took a lot to get a SOLDIER drunk, but from the amount of bottles and high percentage in alcohol from each one would easily have any normal person dead ten times over.

Lightning watched the drunken fool as he attempted to stand up, to what she assumed, to start tap dancing.

Oh this was going to be good.

"Zack I never knew you could tap dance," Lightning stated, trying her best to keep a straight face.

"Light! 'hiccup', did yer'not know? Back in my little'ol village of Gongaga, I was tha' tap dancing Queen!" And for dramatic effect, he stretched both arms out, lifting his head up as he dragged out the word 'queen'.

Lightning snorted. This definitely confirmed her suspicions of Zack secretly being a woman inside a straight mans body.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted your tap dancing skills my highness."

"All is 'hiccup' forgiven my buttercup!"

Lightning wanted to vomit at the use of the pet name. Cute was never her thing; more of her sisters however.

"Gordan wants to know when you'll finally start showing him how to tap dance."

"Hush woman!" Zack silenced, placing a finger on his lips for emphasis, "This'is an art! It takes patience and a hella'lot of concentration!" And with that he turned back to the innocent stuffed Cactuar (Lightning had no idea where he got it from- hopefully he didn't steal it from a small child), as it sat on one of the breakfast stools.

He took a deep breathe, pushing his bangs back with his hand before pulling his suspenders so they snapped back against his chest.

And then suddenly his legs were kicking off, his arms flailing up and down beside him as he twisted around the odd few times.

Lightning held a hand against her mouth. The man looked utterly ridiculous.

"See Light? Gordan's gettin'tha' hang of it!"

The woman in question looked from the insane fool to the stuffed _still_ cactuar, back to the fool and then back to the cactuar. Obviously whatever Zack was seeing was completely different from what she was seeing.

"Zack, uh...dear, hate to break it to you but Gordan isn't a real cactuar-"

"YES HE IS!"

" -and I think it'd be best if you went to bed now since you're seeing things that aren't really happening."

Zack stared at her as if she'd just shot a baby chocobo.

"...No."

"_No?_"

He shook his head at her, "You're mean. 'hiccup' I ain't gonna s'do what'choo say!"

Lightning ran a hand down her face. Oh boy, she didn't want to do this, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"_SLEEPRA._"

And just like that, the man collapsed on the floor and was out like a light.

Lightning watched Zack, as he lay splattered across the floor, snoring ever so lightly.

She weren't going to drag his sorry ass to bed. He chose to drink himself into a coma so he was going to suffer the consequences.

She stepped over the unconscience man, making her way to the bedroom before something on the side table caught her eye.

A permanent marker.

An evil smirk rose to her lips.

Oh Zack was going to have one hell of a morning.

_To be continued..._

...

**5 – What it takes to say I love you**

She sat on the linoleum flooring, the smell of antiseptic stinging her nose and the sound of doctors and nurses rushing by her. She had her knees pulled up to her chest, arms cradled around them with her chin rested on top of them.

She had never felt so vulnerable in her life.

As soon as she got the call, she made sure to got the first flight from Eden to Midgar, having to make an excuse to her friends that the Guardian Corps needed her on an emergency. Well, it _was_ an emergency but for totally different reasons.

She still wore her party outfit; a white halter neck fitted dress and open toed pumps. Serah insisted that she wore heels and a dress to Hope's 16th birthday despite knowing how much Lightning hated wearing them.

_'If only you could see me now.' _She laughed dryly to herself.

She must've looked a state. The flight itself was eighteen hours and she didn't bother changing or removing the very little make up that she wore. Her heels and gunblade currently laid beside her, not bothered that she was beginning to feel the cold.

She hated the sympathetic looks everyone who walked past gave her. It made her feel pathetic. It was as if they knew what she was going through or what she was feeling. One of the things she despised the most was being read like an open book, her emotions being made public to the world.

_'Damn it Zack!'_

It was all his fault. He had to go and be a bloody hero and rush into that burning building to make sure everyone had escaped safely. And then the darn thing had to collapse with him still inside it. No one realised that there was a second time bomb hidden in the mens toilets, resulting to an explosion that could kill every living being within the perimeter. When she got the call, they were still rummaging through the rubble to get his body out and by the time she landed he was rushed to Midgar hospital, immediately needing to be operated on.

She leaned her head against the wall, squeezing her eyes shut to prevent the tears that threatened to fall.

No, she couldn't blame him. He was the most kind hearted and courageous man she knew, it was in his nature to put other peoples lives before his own.

She couldn't take it anymore. No one had given so much as an update on his current condition and she had been waiting there, outside his room for the past four hours now.

"Lightning?"

She looked up the stoic man that now stood beside her. She was so out of it she hadn't acknowledged his presence until he said her name.

"Angeal..." Her voice came out dry and sore, "I-I..have you heard any news?"

The tall man shook his head, choosing to remain standing and lean against the wall opposite Lightning, arms folded. "All I know is that he was in a pretty bad condition when they took him in, I was in the middle of a meeting with the director when I heard he was rushed into the medical centre."

She nodded at the not so useful news. She guessed no one knew of his current condition, only the doctors that were tending to him.

She looked up at the man opposite her, his face blank and his voice even. _How could he be so calm?_

"He's going to be okay." He said, as if reading her mind. Considering her emotions were on show she wasn't that surprised, "He maybe a pup, but he can hold his own."

She let out a strained laugh, "There is so much one can take."

"That maybe so. But I don't think Zack will want to be known as the 'man who died from a falling building'." He smirked, pushing himself off the wall and kneeling in front of the broken woman, "He has his honour and his pride. I as well as many others believe he was brought here for something much greater." He placed a gloved hand on her shoulder, a sincere smile surfacing on his lips, "He's not ready to go just yet. Trust me."

She bit her lip, wanting to believe the older mans words so much. The planet took away her parents. What was stopping it from taking away the man she loved as well?

The door to Zacks room suddenly opened, making both Lightning and Angeal stand up as they watched the doctor approach them.

"Zackary is in a very critical condition." He said, looking down at the clipboard in his hand and he began to read from it, "As well as having suffered from very severe burns on eighty per cent of his body, he's broken three of his ribs, his collar bone, pelvis and all of his right leg. He needs help breathing since he's punctured a lung and so we had to operate immediately to prevent any infection from entering his body."

She stood frozen, the word 'critical' still echoing in her mind. She didn't speak up, noticing the doctor had more to say.

"Despite that being said however," He said, looking up at the two and placing the clipboard to his chest, "He will be able to make a full recovery and so he should be just fine."

She released the breath that she hadn't realised she'd been holding, a wave of relief washing over her.

_Gods he was going to be okay._

"He is one very _very_ lucky man," He continued, "Despite the amount of mako coursing through his body, the impact from that explosion as well the weight of the rubble should've killed him instantly."

It was then that he turned towards Lightning, "I've never been one for fate and destiny, but I believe the reason Zackary is still here today is because he had something worth fighting for."

He smiled at her, before quickly returning to his professional manner, "It's going to take a lot of time before Zackary will be back to his old self so you both need to make sure no stress is put on him."

Angeal scoffed, "The word stress and Zack don't belong in the same sentence."

The doctor laughed, "That maybe so but that also includes being off duty for the next couple of weeks. No missions nor slaying monsters. Just staying at home and resting in bed."

"That's easier said than done, he's a restless puppy our Zackary is." Angeal smirked.

"Is it possible to see him now?" Lightning cut in. She wanted to see him. To make sure he was okay for herself.

"Of course." The doctor nodded, "Though I must warn you, it might not be easy for you to see him in the state that he is in. Considering the high percentage of mako he has in his body, the burns should heal themselves within a couple of days and the bones in a week or two."

She swallowed, "I understand."

"Well I'll let you go see him alone first while I'll get us some coffee," Angeal said, patting her on the back before making his way to the canteen.

"If you need anything, I'll just be down the corridor attending to one of my other patients." The doctor gave her one last smile, before turning around and heading towards the direction he pointed to.

"Thank you." Lightning blurted, though it almost came out as a whisper "For everything."

"It's my duty, as of yours to see Zackary." He smiled, "Now I won't delay you any longer as I'm sure you're eager to see him."

She watched the doctor walk away, before turning towards the door and placing a hand on the handle.

The nerves suddenly settled on her, her heart beating heavily against her chest. What if she didn't like what she saw?

_'Pull yourself together Light.' _She hissed frustratedly, placing her forehead against the door. For nearly twenty four hours she had been waiting to see Zack, the worry and the stress gnawing at her ever since she got the phone call. And the moment she was allowed to finally see him she wanted to back out?

_'And you call yourself a soldier.' _She muttered darkly to herself.

Taking a deep breathe, she swiftly opened the door and walked into the room.

Although expecting it, Lightning couldn't help the hand that rose to her mouth.

Zack laid unconscience on the bed, a mask over his mouth to which was connected to a breathing machine along with drips and a heart monitor attached to his body. The whole of his right leg was in a cast, most of arms and left leg covered in ordinary bandages, the hospital gown covering the rest of his body. His face however, was what shocked her the most. The whole left side of his face was severely burned, a bandage wrapped tightly around his forehead, pulling his hair away from his face.

Lightning slowly approached the bed, pulling the chair that was under the windowsill besides it.

"Hey you." She whispered, gently placing both her hands around one of his bandaged ones.

She half expected him to say something back. He was never the quiet one, no matter who it was he could always hold a conversation.

She could feel her tongue catching in her throat- no, she had to be strong.

"It was Hopes 16th birthday today, you of all people know parties aren't my thing." She'd keep the conversation light, talking to him as if he were awake, "If you saw me right now, I'd guarantee your chin would be on the floor". She chuckled dryly to herself, having momentarily forgotten she still had the mid thigh length dress on.

"You'd then tell me I should wear dresses more often...which would then result to me punching you in the face."

She shook her head, "I don't know why you put up with me. I'm the worst possible girlfriend a guy could have."

She could feel the tears prickling the surface of her eyes,"I'm sorry, for not showing much affection towards you. I find it hard. Expressing myself. Ever since my parents died, I-I've found it hard to trust people. I swore that I'd devote my life to protect Serah...b-but then you walked into my life.

She laughed, finally letting the tears fall,"Who would've thought. Stick up her ass Lightning fall for playboy Zack Fair."

"Am I really worth fighting for Zack?" She asked, wiping her hand across her eyes, "The doctor said you should've died, but there was some sort of will power inside of you that told your body to keep on living. I don't deserve you." She said honestly, brushing his knuckles against her lips. "You are a wonderful human being and who ever doesn't agree is blind or downright stupid."

She leaned her cheek against the back of his hand, one of her own reaching towards him and tracing the side of his unburnt face.

"...I love you Zack Fair." she whispered. "I-I'm sorry it's taken a bomb to blow up in your face and a six storey building to collapse on top of you with me having to travel half way cross the world for me to finally say it." She laughed breathlessly,"Though I don't think it even counts since you're not conscience to witness it."

"I promise though...I-I will say it again when you're awake okay? It may take time, but I will." Lightning yawned, the tiredness and exhaustion finally catching up on her.

"I'm not going to leave you." She whispered, placing her head on his waist and fluttering her eyes closed. It didn't take her long to fall into a deep slumber, her bangs swaying across her face as her breathing evened.

Unbeknownst to her, the hand that was intertwined with her own tightened ever so slightly, his finger tips curling around her own.

...

**4 – Yes, this was inspired by the Cactuar summon in Crisis Core. The dance in this one shot is exactly the one Zack does in CC (I thought it'd be more hilarious if he was under the influence of alcohol).**

**5 – Never have I written quite an angsty piece (and I didn't mean for it to be that long) but I really wanted to put Lightning in the spot light. Since I've portrayed to be someone who refuses to show their emotions (a sign of weakness I suppose) I felt that whenever she did, she was on her own or the other person was unaware (in this case, Zack being unconscience).**


	3. Six, Seven

**Thank you MaroonAngel of Darkness, squallightning, zackaryF22, averia for the reviews! You guys are awesome and I'm sorry for the long awaited update.**

**I seem to have a problem with doing short drabbles, so here are two lengthy ones!**

**MaroonAngel of Darkness: Thank you for the prompts! I'll try and do most of them but I hope you enjoy the one that I did for this Chapter :)**

**As for updates in general, I have no regular system for them. They will be random and will mostly be far apart from one another (I've been a busy bee this past summer: working, sorting out university etc etc.)  
My next update shall be for 'The Boy from the Bookstore' which I shall start after this one is up!**

**Again I'm open to prompts and I hope you guys enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Final Fantasy XIII.**

**If Only You Could Tell**

...

**6 – Mangled Misunderstandings**

Zack nearly screamed at the sight before him.

No, no, no, no, no, no.

This was not real. This wasn't happening.

Oh Gods, she was going to _kill_ him.

Zack found himself staring in horror at the canine before him, wagging her tail in innocence and staring up at him with her big puppy dog eyes.

"Oh don't you dare look at me like that as if you haven't done anything wrong!" He whispered shouted.

The Labrador barked in front of him, tongue lolling outside its mouth not realising that the man in front of her was berating her and not praising her.

Zack placed a fist in his mouth, trying to prevent himself from shouting out any profanities (though that was the least of his worries).

He looked down from the canine, staring at the problem to this dilemma.

In front of them laid Lightning's rabbit. Well what use to be of Lightning's rabbit. It was a mangled mess, the once white fur covered in dirt and a bloody eye staring back at up at Zack.

The sight was horrific.

Zack couldn't look away from the dead creature, the survived eye staring back at him. It was as if it was judging him, mentally putting curses on him for the evil ordeal he had just done.

'_You did this to me.'_

Zack nearly yelped from the imaginary voice emitted from the rabbit. Oh Gods he was going insane.

It was because he knew that Lightning was going to be pissed with him and that itself was enough to drive any man insane. Especially if you were their boyfriend.

He was seriously going to be in deep shit when she got home.

"I am going to hell."

Lightning had found the stray rabbit when wondering on the outskirts, having got an immediate fondness to the small creature (Zack had never thought of her to be an animal person). Since she couldn't keep it in the dorms, she left it at Zacks since he had a private but shared garden with the other block of apartments. It wasn't much of a garden but it was enough. They were able to have a small wooden cage for the small creature, Zack not having a problem with having to look after it since Lightning was round his for the majority of the time.

As for the canine, Lucy, she belonged to Zacks best friend Kunsel. He was going away for a few days and so Zack promised to look after the young Labrador.

It was only day one and already he had turned her into a killing machine.

Great.

Zack took a deep breath, "What to do, what to do."

He had exactly four hours to resolve the situation.

He could sort this in four hours, right?

…

Fuck.

He was screwed.

He paced around the garden, arms crossed behind him as Lucy's head followed him as he walked along.

It was then his eyes widened as an idea popped into his head.

He clicked his fingers and a huge smile spread on his face, "I am a genius!"

He turned to Lucy, as if she would totally understand his human speak.

"I'll just buy a new rabbit! Exactly identical to Jerry here-"

'_I could never be replaced'_

"-Oh shut up you stupid rabbit! You're dead, you have no input on the matter!"

Yep. Definitely bordering on insanity.

"She won't ever notice! The plan is too brilliant." He concluded.

_**A few hours later…**_

Zack stood in front of the rabbit cage proudly, watching Jerry the 2nd bounce around in delight.

He had gone to five different pet stores to find the perfect replica, making sure it was the same size, gender, eye colour, the works.

Lightning would never tell.

Zack could hear Lucy bark from his apartment (he decided to lock her in there to prevent anymore murders).

"Zack? You home?"

Shit. She was here.

Moment of truth.

He doubled checked the garden to make sure everything was in order (he successfully moved the mutilated rabbit to the dustbin three streets down, ignoring the supposed dead voice of the creature as he did so). He felt he did a pretty nifty job of removing all evidence.

"I'm in the yard!" Zack called.

He waited as she walked out of the back door, making her way towards him.

Zack gave her a quick peck on her cheek, "How was the mission?"

"It was the usual. Sleighing a few monsters in Kalm. Nothing too much." It was then she turned to the rabbit cage, her face suddenly paling as she dropped her gunblade on the grass.

Zack began to panic. Shit shit she's noticed!

"H-hey babe, what's wrong?" He gestured to the cage, "Jerry's a happy little bunny, full of life an' all."

"…That's the thing." Lightning replied slowly, "He's not meant to be 'full of life'. I buried him this morning before I set off to work."

…

"W-what?"

"I found him dead in his cage. I wasn't surprised since the vet said he was getting old." Her face remained horrified as she stared at 'Jerry' bobbing along , "So I buried him in that patch of dirt Lucy always plays in since the soil was already soft."

Lucy.

She must've buried Jerry back up.

Jerry. The already dead rabbit.

Which is now hopping happily along in its cage. Alive.

Oh Gods.

"Fair." Lightning turned to Zack, her once horrified expression quickly turning into one of anger, "What the HELL have you done?"

Yep. He was going to hell.

...

**7 – The Jealousy Test_ (prompt by MaroonAngel of Darkness 'Zack with a rival, or just being childish and jealous') _**

His knuckles whitened as he clenched his fist around the empty beer bottle, the bottle itself nearly shattering from the sheer strength of his hand. He could feel his eye twitch and his body go stiff, as he witnessed the scene before him.

No, he wasn't going to march on over there. He wasn't his sixteen year old self any more. He was going to be the better man and be mature about the situation.

But damnit the guy was literally all over his girl! Well, sorta his girl.

Zack turned his head away from the scene and ordered another beer before he got up and did something he regretted.

The bar maid placed the bottle in front of him, Zack nodding in thanks as he swiftly picked it up and emptied half of its contents within a couple of gulps.

He heard an angelic laugh echo throughout the not so crowded bar, his head immediately facing the direction it had come from.

Her metallic bangs swayed across her eyes after each chuckle, the back of her hand covering her mouth and her eyes sparkling in mirth. The man in front her smiled in satisfaction, obviously pleased that he was able to get the usually stoic woman to laugh.

Zack growled, almost tempted to throw the beer bottle at the back of the man's head.

Stupid ginger and his stupid face. What did he have that Zack didn't?

Oh who was he kidding. This was Genesis Rhapsodos, SOLDIER First Class and was the man of every womans wet dream. He oozed charm and was the ever romantic knight in shining armour. He could recite LOVELESS at the top of his head for Gaia's sake! What woman wouldn't fall for him?

She told him she wanted to take things slow. She didn't want to be in anything serious.

Did that mean she wanted to see other people?

Zack was on the verge of pulling out his hair. He was never much the one to share; unless it was with the people he trusted.

But he didn't trust Genesis at all, despite being his mentors' child hood best friend and every civilian in Midgar's hero. Ever since the two met, they had never been able to get on, throwing remarks at each other whenever they had the chance. The only time they were ever civil were when they were in front of Angeal or on the battlefield.

Zack finished the last few drops of his beer. He had every right mind to go over there and knock the red heads lights out. But he knew realistically that would be a dumb thing to do.

It took _weeks_ to get on Lightning's good side- _months_ to get her to come out with him on one date. Doing such a foolish act would rid of all his hard work.

But seriously, it took him so long to get her to laugh. It took this guy just _**five minutes**_.

Maybe he was being childish. If she wanted to see other people then he would respect that.

He took one last glance at the two before standing up and throwing a couple of gil on the bar counter. Yes he would respect her wishes but it didn't mean he would like it. He didn't want to watch her be with another man. Instead, he'll pretend he never saw it and cherish the time that he did have when she was with him.

Pulling the stool away from under him, Zack swiftly made his way out of the bar and happily welcomed the cool breeze that greeted him. The air here wasn't as nice as it was back in Gongaga but it was better than being back inside the bar.

Rubbing his hand along his face, Zack set off in the direction of his apartment, his mind too preoccupied to have noticed the other set of feet follow him out of the bar.

"Zack."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise, turning to find Lightning standing in front of him; her face not indicating any emotion as usual.

"Er…hey." He dumbly replied. Smooth Zack. Real smooth.

An awkward silence passed, Zack scratching the back of his head as he watched the pink haired woman fidget on the spot.

Well this is weird.

"I'm sorry!" She blurted.

Zack for the second time rose his eyebrows. Now he was confused.

"Excuse me?"

"I shouldn't have done that to you. That was really mean of me." She avoided eye contact with him as she rubbed her hands in nervousness, "But it was Aerith's idea and I know I shouldn't have listened to her but I didn't know what to do-"

Zack watched her in utter bemusement as she continued to ramble.

Lightning was blabbing.

Zack inwardly smirked. Well this was a first.

"-and she said to make things sure I needed to see what kind of guy you was and that was to see how you would react if I was with another man and-"

Woah woah, hold the phone!

"Lightning!" She immediately stopped at the mention of her name, Zack almost chuckling at how quick she was to react.

"I didn't get a word of that. Explain to me…s_lowly,_ in structured sentences preferably."

He watched her in amusement as her cheeks flushed the lightest shade of red, tucking a hair behind her ear as she calmed herself from the outburst.

"I have trouble trusting people." She said honestly, her eyes meeting his for the first time that night, "And I've never been with a guy." She blushed, Zack honestly surprised at what she had admitted.

She was _gorgeous_! How could she have not been with any other man?

"And t-then I met you." She continued, "So I freaked and went to Aerith for advice. She told me if I knew you were the right guy for me I'd have to put you through…the test." She chuckled, "It was so stupid, I shouldn't have done it."

"What did this test entail?"

"I had to make you jealous." Lightning admitted shyly, "By being with another guy. I know it was stupid-"

Zack laughed, interrupting her sentence, "Why on earth would you want to purposely make me jealous?"

"To see if you were the better man."

Zack raised an eyebrow at her, confusion still brewing in his eyes.

"I on purposely talked to another man in front of you, laughing at his jokes and looking as if I was having a good time with him. If you let the situation be then that meant you had enough trust in me…to know that I knew what I was doing and that you would respect the decisions I made. If you picked up a fuss and made a show of the situation then that meant you were a jealous fool with no trust for the other person in the relationship. Trust is a huge deal to me and so Aerith thought that this test was a way to find out."

Lightning laughed in embarrassment, "That probably sounds ridiculous."

"No, it doesn't" Zack smiled, "It's nice to know you would go through that much for me. I honestly thought you were interested in him. Genesis of all people? Jeeze Lightning, what a way to kick a guy in the balls."

He laughed as she lightly shoved him, "He just happened to be there okay? Plus I don't know what all the fuss is about, his constant LOVELESS quotes wanted to make me vomit."

He grinned down at her, "So does that mean I pass the test?"

She smiled back at him and nodded. She couldn't help but chuckle as he fist pumped to her response.

"You're an idiot fair. I have no idea why I even bother half the time."

"It's the eyes isn't it? Or the dazzling smile?"

"Shut up you ass wipe."

...


End file.
